Episode 2-45
Upon waking up, Leez realizes that her head is resting on Mister's leg. She gets up screaming, surprised by his sudden appearance. Mister claims that she put her head there herself, and Leez tells him that he should have pushed her off. She asks if perhaps he likes her. At that moment, God Kubera sees a vision of future Leez. Workers at the Temple of Chaos are discussing the test. One notes that Teo still hasn't opened the door to the chamber with the Sword of Return, while the other claims he saw her leaving the temple. Male-form Sagara overhears this, but before he can go after her, he spots Yuta nearby. He soon realizes that Yuta is holding back from attacking because there are too many people and Yuta is posing as a half. Though surprised that one of the Chaos clan would go this far just for one girl, Sagara starts to run away, and Yuta gives chase. His pursuit is temporarily interrupted as he accidentally bumps into someone and breaks his arm. That person's companion then demands to see his sponsor. Leez laughs off her earlier question, claiming that he can't like someone like her, or it'll be a disaster. She thanks him for rescuing her, but feels disappointed that she failed to draw the Sword. Mister claims she did, and shows the sword underneath a tree. Leez is apprehensive, but becomes overjoyed when she manages to pick up the sword. She thanks Mister again, and promises to train hard. Before he can take her back, she promises to grant him a wish. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Currygom's comment: I'm sorry to be late again. When this chapter is finished, I'm going to take a break and get my health back, then I'll be back. * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted June 10, 2013): ** (sword under a tree thumbnail): I'm late again, sorry... I was going to take a break after this "Rift" chapter, but it's not ending. T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T This is the third-longest chapter in Season 2, and I was being too risky. I should've taken a break when I finished the last chapter (The Test of the Sword). Thank you so much for cheering on a pathetic artist like me. ** (angry/embarrassed Leez jumping away from God Kubera): These two should have funny moments like this. Yuta can't create this kind of atmosphere. Of course, Yuta makes his own unique atmosphere, so I like him in that regard. ** (Yuta facing Sagara): As Asha had said before, Yuta's mental age corresponds to his appearance. He's lived a long time, so he knows about a lot of things and is mature compared to his appearance, but sometimes he thinks like a kid. What this means is that when he develops, not only will his appearance change, but so will his personality. It's similar to how Maruna's personality is different now from when he was younger. They don't change slowly over time, but change suddenly after development, so couldn't this be quite shocking? lol ** (Leez): Leez's suprising offer. What would be your answer if you were God Kubera? ** Oh yeah. The 4th character popularity contest is open for voting. You can participate in the vote on mobile PC version only. (Note: The vote is no longer active and the link is now dead.) * The location God Kubera has taken Leez appears to be the same location he briefly thought of in the water channel. * God Kubera later proves to Sagara that he is no longer the owner of the Sword. References